1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multilevel interconnect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method for forming a multilevel interconnect is illustrated below. A metal 04 is firstly provided, on which there is an intermetal dielectric (IMD) 05 layer; a via is then formed. A first Ti/TiN layer, which is a couple of titanium nitride (TiN) film and underlying titanium (Ti) film, is formed on the IMD and all surfaces in the via. Therein, the portion located on IMD serves as a glue layer, and the other as a barrier layer 06. Next, a tungsten (W) layer 03 is formed on the Ti/TiN layer and planarized by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process. Therefore, the glue, which was located on IMD, is removed. The following process is sputtering a second Ti/TiN layer on the IMD and the residual tungsten plug. Surely, the second Ti/TiN layer serves as a glue layer, and a metal such as aluminum (Al) is then formed on it. The following procedures are used to define the metal. A photoresist is formed on the metal, then a mask and an exposure process are used to pattern the photoresist. After stripping the unnecessary portion of the photoresist, the metal is etched. Subsequently, the residual photoresist is stripped and the resultant is as shown in FIG. 1.
As described above, the conventional glue layer scheme employs thin sputtered layer of Ti 01/TiN 02 stack after W-CMP in order to recover the glue layer consumed by W-CMP. However, when unlanded via rule is used, this scheme suffered from Ti errosion problem. The electrochemical reaction between Ti 01 /solvent/W 03 will erode the Ti 01 film and result in high via resistivity.
For the foregoing reason, there is a need for a method for forming a multilevel interconnect, which can prevent the occurrence of high via resistivity from stripping the photoresist.